


Ascendancy

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Deception, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Trios makes Leia an offer that's too good to refuse.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Trios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



The vacuum of space beyond the transparisteel viewport was vast and dark and cold. Only the tiniest occasional pinpricks of light from distant stars served to break up the endless blackness.

This particular view was an uncomfortable reminder to Leia of what her life had become after the Empire’s destruction of her homeworld. There was still hope, yes, that was true – there was always, always hope – but the forces of despair were bigger, much bigger by far, and always, always, _always_ they were threatening to drown the light in darkness forevermore—

“Is something the matter?”

Leia turned over in bed, away from the viewport and toward the beautiful face of Trios, young Queen of Shu-Torun. Trios lay on her side, head propped up in one hand, naked body lax and sweetly satisfied by their earlier shared pleasures. Her eyes were narrowed into crescent moons, and her brow was furrowed with sincerely felt concern for Leia’s state of mind.

“Just a minor case of post-coital sadness, I suppose,” Leia said with a sigh and a short shake of her head.

“‘Minor’? It doesn’t look ‘minor’ to me. Tell me what’s troubling you,” Trios said. There was compassion but also a hint of royal authority in her tone of voice, and it was a tone of voice Leia knew well – or used to know, rather, when her mother Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan had been alive to use it…

Leia sighed again. Conjuring memories of her mother like this only made her sadder. It was always better to keep one’s focus fixed on the present. “I’d be more troubled without someone like you, Trios,” she said instead.

That was no less than the truth. They’d met the first time in the ashes of ruined Jedha. Shu-Torun was one the Empire’s most strategically important mining worlds, but Queen Trios, despite being one of the Empire’s most apparently loyal servants, was eager liberate Shu-Torun from Imperial subjugation. Vader had visited her personally, she’d told Leia, and bestowed upon her a piece of Alderaan. The implication was clear: _Disobey me, Trios, and Shu-Torun and its people will suffer the same fate._

It could not – it must not – be allowed to stand. Trios may have lowered her eyes then in obeisance, but deep within her heart the flame of rebellion had been kindled. Thus had she sought Leia out with an offer of alliance. On Mon Cala she’d proven her value and her loyalty to the Rebel cause.

She’d also proven her friendship to Leia personally, and soon enough she became something… _more_. Time spent with pilots, smugglers, and farm boys had made Leia forget how much she’d been missing regular interaction with people of her own high social station. Trios’s courtly manners and selfless commitment to the welfare of her people had once been as familiar to Leia as breathing; they reminded Leia of simpler, happier times when she too had been concerned primarily with affairs of state and her eventual ascendancy to the throne. Happier times before Alderaan had been reduced to so much space debris.

So no, it wasn’t a serious thing. Neither of them believed that. When they kissed, when they made passionate love, it was just meant to be a bit of fun. A rare interval in a procession of days where Leia and Trios could simply be themselves with someone else who understood exactly where they were coming from. So yes, it’d been really nice.

But, at the same time, spending time with Trios had reopened old wounds for Leia. Trios reminded Leia of everything she had lost, for Leia, unlike Trios, no longer had a homeworld or a people of her own to protect. Instead, she had a Rebel Alliance…except she wasn’t particularly confident that the Rebel Alliance needed her more than she needed the Rebel Alliance.

Without the Rebel Alliance, what would she be? She’d been groomed to rule, but what was a future queen without her country? Nothing. Nothing at all.

“You’re dodging the question,” Trios pointed out.

Leia sighed yet again. If she couldn’t be truthful to the person with whom she welcomed to bed, who _would_ she trust? “I guess…I guess I’m just not sure of my place…” Leia swept her arm above her head as if to encompass the entire universe with a single gesture. “My place in all this, I mean. I’m a princess. I was a Senator. But now there’s no Senate anymore, and there’s no Alderaan anymore either. So what am I?”

“You’re a woman who is a leader of men,” Trios said. “That’s not nothing.”

The words were pleasant, and Leia appreciated their surety. But she would not be easily persuaded. “But what, really, do I have to offer these men? I’m a princess without a home. I can offer nothing – no supplies, no personnel, no ships of war—”

“But you have me.”

“Yes, of course, and being with you is the closest I’ve felt to being home since—”

“What if Shu-Torun were to equip the Rebel Fleet with the latest technologies?” Trios interrupted, undeterred. It seemed that she would not stand for Leia feeling sorry for herself. “You have Mon Cala on your side, but let’s be honest: the Mon Calamari are merchants and explorers more than they are fighters, and they cannot compete with the might of the Imperial machine… _unless_ …”

This made Leia sit up straight. She knew where this was going. “Technological transfer on the scale you’re suggest would put Shu-Torun at terrible risk.”

“The risk is worth it. And besides, it would confirm your value, since the Rebels wouldn’t have _me_ without _you_. If you were seen as primarily responsible for the entire naval provision, you would be Queen of the Alliance in all but official name.”

Leia’s mouth actually dropped. She was amazed. Stunned. This would guarantee her a seat at the table and a voice at every Alliance leadership strategy meeting and debriefing. “Would you…would you _really_ …for _me_ …?”

“Absolutely,” Trios said. “I’d do anything.”

Trios wrapped her arms around Leia’s neck and pulled her into an ardent embrace. Their nipples brushed together, and Leia shivered with delight, her body softening in welcome. They kissed, hot and heavy and frantic. Fingers tangled in loose locks of hair. Leia stopped thinking and surrendered herself to Trios’s skilled lovemaking.

“Soon. Soon,” Trios said as her fingers slid down toward the wet clench between Leia’s legs. “Leave it to me. With my help, you will be ascendant.”


End file.
